There is no forever
by WhitexoutxOptics
Summary: Simple oneshot. Kakuzu and Hidans first meeting, skipping between parts of their lives with eachother, right until the very end.Yaoi, KakuzuxHidan, Lime I guess?


ZOMG LOOK I WROTE A ONE SHOT ITS AMAAAAAZING! And it's crappy. But whatever. Behold the greatness my angst, sick, ill ridden self wrote.

I actually made myself cry.

If you get confused, the spots are of them skipping to different times, which could mean weeks to months in between. WHOO lazy time skippeage.

I don't own Naruto, if I did...Alot of different things would happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't taken long for the leader of the Akatsuki to find a new partner for Kakuzu after the tempermental man had killed his previous partner in a spurt of rage. The only thing needed was for them to get acquiainted and then get them used to eachothers fighting style.

"Kakuzu, this is your new partner Hidan. Hidan, welcome to the Akatsuki organization, Kakuzu will be your partner."

Hidans eyes took in his partner and he was displeased by the fact that the other had pretty much his entire face hidden. That was hardly a way to make a good impression.

Kakuzu's strange eyes looked over Hidans rather odd appearance, the silver hair and lavender eyes not really being common, but then looked to the leader, an expression of disappointment in his eyes.

"Leader-sama, with all due respect, isn't he kind of...Weak? He's certainly not suited to me..."

That caused an angry look to come to said person in questions face and he was about to let Kakuzu know about what he thought about HIM but the Leader held up a hand and a simple smirk played on the mans face.

"Quite the contrary. I think you two are perfect for each other. Now about your mission..."

Kakuzu glanced to Hidan, Hidan doing the same to him, but then the two paid eachother no mind, just listening to what the leader was saying, both thinking that the leader was insane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu snarled at Hidan as the other stood there with his scythe bloody and the corpse next to him damaged beyond recognition. He had just killed the man that he had been after, the bounty being higher than normal and so he was quite out of his mind in rage.

Hidan just looked at him uncaringly and waved a hand, just walking off to a nearby river to wash some of the blood off of himself.

Kakuzu, who was not used to this kind of reaction, clenched his hands into fists, and followed him, not at all bothered by the sight of the nude man and his large hands wrapped around Hidans neck, squeezing hard.

"I'm going to let you live this time because it's only been a month...But if you do something like that again I swear that I'm going to make dying hurt so much you'll be begging for me to kill you." He hissed but then let go, eyeing the shape of hands on the others neck that he had left from squeezing so hard.

Hidan merely let out a cough and rubbed the place before just smirking at the other and then stepping into the water. "It's a deal then."

Kakuzu, who was confused by this, just stared at him before shaking his head and leaving to at least see if the victim had anything valuable on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just arrived at an inn to escape from the rain and as somewhere to stay. Kakuzu normally wouldn't do this but if Hidan caught a cold then he would bitch even more then usual so he wasn't going to take that chance.

"One room please. One bed."

Hidan sputtered when he heard this, glaring up at Kakuzu like he had just suggested that he should swallow Kisames sword, samehada.

"If you think I'm sleeping in the same bed as YOU then you have another thing coming! I'll fucking kill you you heathen piece of sh-"

Kakuzu skillfully covered Hidans mouth with his hand to prevent the other from saying anything else.

"It's cheaper that way. The key, please."

The woman, speechless from the silverhaired mans dirty mouth just nodded and gave him the key.

"R-room 225.."

Kakuzu nodded and then dragged a struggling Hidan with him up the stairs and found the room before he threw the man into a chair that was next to a desk.

"I'm taking the bed, if you complain I'll throw you out."

He then settled down on it, not making any move to take off the mask or head cover that he always seemed to wear. Hidan tensed and glared but made no move to say no seeing as he believed the other would do it, so he just muttered and stripped off the soaking cloak, dropping it uncaringly along with his shoes and pants before he went into the bathroom and started the shower, enjoying that warmth at least.

Kakuzu watched him go, seeing as he didnt need to take a shower at the moment, and just stripped off his own cloak, glad that the rain hadnt gotten to his under clothes and then just pulled the sheets up and settled under them. He briefly considered taking the mask off but then decided against it. He just attempted to fall asleep.

Hidan soon came out seeing as he couldnt stay in there forever, and then frowned at Kakuzu taking the bed before he just got out some dry pants from the small bag that he would carry and then settled into the chair, curling up in the uncomfortable place and then curling up uncomfortably.

All the while he didnt notice Kakuzu watching him. Soon after the man fell asleep Kakuzu found that he couldnt, and he would not do so the entire night, despite what he tried...After a moment he sat up and then walked over, picking Hidan up carefully and then walking over and laying him in the bed, pulling the covers up before he got out some papers and started doing the treasurey work that he so loved doing.

The next morning Hidan woke up to an empty room and was slightly paranoid until Kakuzu came into the room fully dressed and threw a small morning bento to him.

"Eat. We're leaving in 20 minutes."

Hidan did as he was told, but didnt ask about why he had woken up in the bed that Kakuzu had made clear was his.

As if Kakuzu would answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu and Hidan had found themself hiding away in a cave as a snowstorm raged outside. It was freezing, and there was no possible way to make a fire. The two Akatsuki members ate the onigiri(Rice balls for all those non-japanophiles out there) they had purchased not a day ago in silence, occasionally glancing at eachother then the mouth of the cave.Kakuzu somehow managed to eat his own without the removal of his mask.

The truth was, they were becoming closer to eachother as all partnerships tend to do, so they had been experiencing...hormones. That was all. They were NOT attracted to eachother.

That's what Kakuzu and Hidan were telling themselves anyway.

The onigiri was soon gone though and all that was left was the cold and Hidan muttering a soft prayer to Jashin while trembling frigidly.

Kakuzu on the other hand was perfectly okay as he was used to the colder temperatures, but he was sure the other was about to...Ah there he goes.

"God fucking damnit it's cold! You'd think the assholes incharge would at least fucking make it easier for us to make a fucking fire but NOOO they have to make it a goddamn cold WASTELAND with no chance of ma--"

Kakuzu had had enough. So he uttered five words.

"Get your ass over here."

That was enough to make Hidan stop and give him an odd look, which Kakuzu returned with a glare.

"...Excuse me?"

Kakuzu repeated himself and that cause silence in the cave. It had been intented to ward the religious man from talking, seeing as Kakuzu thought the implications of homosexual behaviour would be enough to stop him from bitching. And it worked.

For a few minutes anyways.

After awhile of being so cold Hidans teeth were chattering, he suddenly crawled over to the larger man, braving the cold stone floor then looking up at Kakuzu expectantly, his teeth now visibly chattering.

Kakuzu was surprised at this in itself though he didnt let it show and he frowned before he just opened his akatsuki cloak and pulled the other in, closing it again after he was in there and then wrapping his muscular arms around the silverhaired man.

Hidan yelped at this, staring at Kakuzu as if he were an alien before the cold overwhelmed him and he snuggled against him, resting his forehead against Kakuzus clothed neck.Kakuzu waited until the other stopped shaking before he closed his eyes and just let the other share his warmth with him, the resulting warmth from Hidan making them both warmer. It was silent for a few minutes before Hidans muffled voice broke it.

"...Thanks."

Kakuzu responded with a grumbled 'go to sleep', which Hidan did, cuddling himself closer to the muscular man.

That was the most restful sleep the two had had in months.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu had never known fear before. He hadnt even registered that what he was feeling was fear. But when he saw Hidans HEAD laying on the ground before him from an enemy chopping it off with an axe like weapon, Hidans body lying furthur away, he knew what it felt like to lose something he truely cared about.

First he felt fear. The fear of being alone, of being without the silverhaired man. Then he felt anger, and proceeded to extract his wrath. He flew into a rage, killing every one of the team that had done the deed in a mercilous, torturous way. He then returned to Hidan, he wasnt sure why. Perhaps to see the other once again, or some other gushy reason like that.

What he didn't expect to find was Hidans head rolling towards his own body, cursing the shinobi that had done that to him and then looking up at Kakuzu and telling him to sew him up so the head wouldnt fall off.Though Hidan didn't see it, that was the second out of three times that Kakuzu would ever shed a tear in his life time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same went for Hidan. The silverhaired man hadn't been forced to associate with someone for so long that the sudden constant company of Kakuzu had forced him to care about him, despite what he told himself.

Hidan was immortal, everyone around him would die, even Kakuzu. He couldnt become attatched as it was bound to happen eventually. It happened to everyone he had ever cared for.

And it did. Kakuzus heart heart hit him in the head as an enemy used a strange jutsu to force the stitched mans heart out through his chest. Kakuzu, who hadnt been expecting it, fell forward onto his face.

Hidan, witnessing this, glared at the man who did that and threw his scythe at the other, slicing the others arm off and then grinned, drawing his circle and licking the blood.

"You killed him...I'll kill you. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

He then proceeded to torture the poor man by hurting himself continuously until the man was dead. Hidan took in deep breaths, his grim reaper appearance still there, and then turned to look at Kakuzus body sorrowfully and say a prayer, but he didnt think he would see the man sitting up and muttering about needing to find another heart sooner or later.

Hidan had cried freely that day, as the times he had cried were uncountable, and he kept looking to Kakuzu to see that the other was perfectly fine, walking next to him, staring forward as he had always done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan panted as he stabbed himself through the chest, finishing off his opponent which Kakuzu had been so kind to leave to him. Note the sarcasm here.He was covered in blood, his own blood, and Kakuzu was just standing there, watching him. They had come to some old ruins to see if there was anything worth taking, but they just met a group of shinobi guards.

It was then that he noticed Kakuzu was watching him in a way he normally wouldnt. The man suddenly stood and pulled off his cloak. Hidan was about to ask him what the fuck he was doing but within a split second he was against the wall and Kakuzus hard muscular body was against his, and his eyes widened as he felt the others 'problem.'

The blush covered Hidans entire face but he didnt stop the other when Kakuzu started grinding against him, his own long forgotten member coming to life in mere moments.Kakuzu wasted no time and rid Hidan of his pants and then his own, but Hidan smirked as he had other plans. Before Kakuzu could protest Hidan grabbed the white head cover with his unbloody hand and pulled it off, throwing it away quickly before he let out a gasp.

Staring back at him, with Kakuzus eyes, was an attractive face that had a long slit along the cheeks sewn together with black thread until his mouth. He had black hair that fell in his eyes and looked like it was hacked at with a kunai but at the same time was attractive. Hidan then realized that he had been staring and flinched a bit, thinking that Kakuzu might be mad at him doing that. He closed his eyes, preparing for pain but all that he was met with was a soft kiss on the lips.

And then came the pain, a pain that made him feel like he was tearing in half, but at the same time it felt so good...The religious man let out a loud moan as Kakuzu thrust into him, tearing him and using the blood from it as lubricant. He knew the other loved pain. And he so loved giving it.

The soft kiss turned into a rather violent one, though neither drew blood and it was vicious in a passionate way. Kakuzu kept the other pressed against the wall and continued thrusting into him, feeling the scratches on his back from Hidans nails and the blood that dripped out of the light cuts, Hidan having somehow missed the masks.

Hidan was soon whimpering out Kakuzus name, from the pain and pleasure and the SIN that he was receiving from his partner. The thought of that made him whimper and beg for forgiveness from Jashin, that this was painful as well as pleasurable, and that he was still doing his will.

That didn't stop the moan of pleasure though when Kakuzu hit that bundle of nerves inside him, and that didn't stop him from rocking his hips against Kakuzus penetrating member without abandon while pleading for more, having reached the heaven that he could achieve.

Kakuzu gave it to him, he gave everything that this body could give. Hidan took what he could, one of those things being the very thing that was keeping Kakuzu moving.

Hidan gave Kakuzu what he had given to no other, what was considered a sin to do in his religion. He took the one thing that was more important to Kakuzu than money and allowed Kakuzu to take his own.

They gave in to the carnal pleasure of the flesh. They gave in to their own loneliness. And in the middle of their own passions, at the height of their orgasm, they gave eachother their heart.

Literally.

In a moment of gore, of masochism, they cut their chests open and let the other touch their own heart. They would have completely traded them if there wasnt the need to mold their own personal chakra.

Soon the moment ended though, and Kakuzu sewed them up. Another scar to add to the masses on his own body, while Hidans would heal and his body would once again be forever flawless.

It was then that the two immortals promised something to eachother. They promised to never abandon the other, and that if they should die, they would NOT die alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu sighed as Hidan lay in his arms, nuzzling into the soft silver hair and then pushing some of his own hair out of his eyes. He was getting used to the idea of spending an eternity with Hidan.

Hidan let a smile grace his lips as he felt Kakuzus nuzzle and pressed himself closer to the stitchman. Dying didn't sound as appealing now that he had someone who was so selfish he would never let that happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scars. Flawlessness.Sex. Passion. Sin. Beauty. Warmth. Immortality. Invincibility. Protection.Euphoria. An end to loneliness. Light. An eternity with eachother.

Love.

A Promise.

Perfection. Together they were perfect. Perfect for eachother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was what they believed. So when they had been forced apart in the fight against the Konoha shinobi they were both uneasy, but sure that the other would pull through and that they would see each other again.

That's what they had believed. What they had hoped would happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan stared into the darkness that he was currently trapped in, growing angry at the lack of seeing Kakuzu. It was taking too long for him to slaughter those shinobi and come help him.

"KAKUZU! HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

His voice echoed around the tomb made of fallen rocks and he growled, trying again, this time louder.

"KAKUZU!"

Nothing came still. It was then that Hidan felt that thing again. Fear.

"..Kuzu-koi...?"

After awhile he stopped calling. He knew that Kakuzu wasn't coming. But no tears fell this time. He was too fargone in his own mind to weep.

Never again would he see Kakuzu's beautiful SCARS. Never again would they have SEX in a way that perhaps even Jashin wouldnt mind. Never again would he share PASSION with his Kakuzu. Never again would he revel in their own SIN. Never again would he see Kakuzu's face and secretly smile because only he knew of the others BEAUTY. Never again would there be WARMTH. He was IMMORTAL. He was INVINCIBLE. Kakuzus PROTECTION wouldn't save him now. There was an end to EUPHORIA. The LONELINESS returned. The LIGHT was gone. There was no ETERNITY with Kakuzu for him. The LOVE he felt was still there, but he hoped for death.

Their PROMISE was broken.

And they were no longer PERFECT. PERFECT with EACHOTHER.

Only then did the tears come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu let out a grunt as he hit the ground in a large crator. This...This couldn't be how it would end, could it? This wasn't how it was supposed to be...He let out a cough. That stupid Kyuubi kid and his rasengan... It looks like he would finally meet his end.

He closed his eyes, the image that came to mind was none other than his partner. His Hidan. Where was he? He was the one that needed saved this time...

He felt the tears come but he forced them down. He could hear someone approaching. He was on his last heart and it was beating only faintly. He was actually going to die.

Never again would he see Hidans FLAWLESSNESS. Never again would they achieve the orgasm none other could by their kind of SEX. He would never again hear Hidan speak of his god with such PASSION it was hard to ignore. While Hidan had called it SIN he called it rapture. Never again would he see Hidans BEAUTY, that made him seem like a fallen angel when covered in blood. He wouldnt ever feel the WARMTH in his heart that only Hidan could make appear. Turns out he wasnt completely IMMORTAL. He was not completely INVINCIBLE. He could never PROTECT Hidan again, never save him again. EUPHORIA was fleeting, he had found while he had lived, but it was present whenever he was around Hidan. Nothing could save him from the LONELINESS he felt now. The LIGHT was transient, he could feel his body dying, achieving what Hidans could not. An ETERNITY with Hidan would never happen now. His LOVE was stronger then ever, funny how he had only just achieved it, and now he was dying.

Their PROMISE was broken.

What made them PERFECT was gone. IMPERFECTION in LONELINESS.

Then the silver haired Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, dealt the final blow. A tear escaped from his closed eyes. And then the tears stopped forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though one thought, one prayer, and one thing was thought and felt at the same time by the two partners, lovers, the two that were perfect for eachother for completely different reasons. One thought before he died after a long, extended life and one before he accepted his fate of the rest of his eternity trapped in the darkness that only one other could pull him from.

They murmured the one thing that they had yet to say to eachother, the one thing that was left unvoiced and merely felt through actions, touches, kisses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened to you?

I'm sorry you're alone.

I love you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
